Sad, But True
by Dark Fate
Summary: The entity known as Kakarott has reawoken, and he's not too pleased with what Son Goku has been doing with his body...
1. The Sleeper Awakens

Title: Sad, But True

Rating: PG-13 (So far…)

Summary: _The entity known as Kakarott has resurfaced in Son Goku. He is powerless to do anything but watch and provide minor suggestion as events unfold before his eyes, but soon, his attempt to regain his body once again may prove fruitful._

Curse him. Curse him!!

This is MY body, and that idiot has taken it from me! One careless mistake has cost me my very body. Now it belongs to that peaceful, blissfully ignorant moron. He's using it to do the exact opposite of my intended mission.

My memory has been blank for many years now. I've lain dormant under the persona that is Son Goku for far too long. Blackness has been all I've known ever since that day I hit my head and this fool emerged. I burn for the revenge that will one day be mine.

Radditz's blatant explanation of the Saiyajin species has awoken me. He knows what was supposed to have happened to this pathetic planet, and that acknowledgement has strengthened me.

My dear brother has kidnapped the idiot's son in an attempt to awaken his Saiyajin side. Sorry, brother, I am already awake and aware. I can see through the eyes that he controls. I can feel the anger in his heart as he searches for you, brother. You are doomed.

The battle rages fiercely. I must admit that my counterpart is very determined. Perhaps he is not as pathetic as he seems once he sets his sight on something he truly desires. Saving this puny planet is one of those desires. Protecting his family is another.

The fight continues. Brother, you are strong. A _true _Saiyajin. Unlike this clown who owns my body. You are truly admirable, Radditz, but you must die. You may be fighting Son Goku, but you are injuring _my_ body. For that, you will perish.

You turn to kill that annoying Namek after his failed attack on you. A serious mistake. _Never_ turn your back on me. I stretch what little power of suggestion that I now have to Son Goku.

_Grab his tail!!! Remember how much it hurt when people grabbed your tail? Use that to your advantage!_

To my utmost delight, he leaps forward and snatches the brown appendage. I pool as much of my anger and hatred into his as I possibly can with his mental chains holding me down. He snarls and brutally squeezes the tail.

Savage elation fills me as my incapacitated brother screams in agony. He begs for mercy, hoping the fool will listen to his lies. I can feel mercy begin to well up in my counterpart's heart. He's actually gong to listen to him!!!!

_NO!!!! No, you idiot!!! Don't listen to him, dammit!! He lies!!!!!_

He lets go of the furry length. BAKA!!!!! He's going to get us both killed!! I struggle against his mental chains, but they just snap down harder.

Radditz regains his feet. You MORON!! Stupid bastard!!! My brother turns and sends the insolent fool flying. I feel Goku's rush of confusion at the act and a strong wave of betrayal soon follows it. He actually doesn't understand why his own brother would lie to him and then try to kill him.

My brother sends his boot crashing into my chest, breaking several ribs. The scream that escapes my lips renders my throat raw. Whether it came from me or the weak-witted, gullible Son Goku, I do not know. The pain that floods through this body is felt by both of us.

**_Crunch!!_**

I'll kill you!!!! Do you understand that?!? I'll kill you!!!!

**_Crunch!!_**

You will DIE for this, brother!!!!! You. Will. DIE!!!!!!

He raises his boot again for another attack on my body when suddenly, his scouter picks up another power level. He turns his head this way and that, but he can't seem to catch sight of this new fighter. The rendering of metal and a scream reaches my ears, but both the idiot and I are simply focusing on drawing each breath that fills my beaten body.

He is weak now. If I didn't share his exhaustion, it would be very possible for me to retake my body. Unfortunately, I'm as weak mentally as Goku is physically. I will have to bide my time on reclaiming what is mine.

The fool turns his head to see that the source of the noise was his son. The boy actually _ripped _through a Saiyajin space pod with _nothing but his ki_. A child. Amazement fills me at this revelation. No child had _ever_ demonstrated this kind of power before.

The boy launches himself at Radditz and lands a hit straight to his uncle's chest. I watch as he falls back, groaning in pain. Suprisingly, he keeps his balance and stays on his feet. The boy falls to the wayside and simply lies there for several minutes. I cannot ignore the swell of pride I feel. He inherited his strength from ME, not this simpleton.

My brother moves to kill Gohan. It seems that the child's power has faded along with his anger. Radditz bats the boy away, sending him rolling across the ground to come to a stop several feet away.

He turns his back to me _again_ so that he can kill the boy. I try to stretch my control as rage at this insult to my pride, but I find that my will to do anything except simply watch has evaporated. I am mentally drained too much to even provide suggestion to the disgraceful moron.

I look on in mute fascination as Radditz charges up a ki blast with which to take the boy's life away. I feel my body begin to move. Remarkably, my counterpart has found the strength to make my body move. I can sense what he has planned. This gives me a surge of anger and the will to use what little mental power I have left in me.

_NONONONO!!!! What in the name of hell DO you think you're DOING?!?_

He grabs Radditz from behind and tells the Namek to use his new technique…

_You'll DIE, you IDIOT!!!!!! Stupid fucking bastard!!!!!_

Piccolo charges up the attack and takes careful aim at his targets…

_You IGNORANT BAKA!!!! You insolent FUCKER!!!!!!_

The beam comes speeding at us, ripping through both my brother's body and my own. Pain wipes away any coherent thoughts that may have come to mind, which is just as well because thoughts from a dead man are worth nothing.

I only feel the impact as my body hits the earth. Pain is the only thing I know right now. Pain and impotent rage. More of the fool's friends show up, but they are worthless. There is nothing they can do to help.

A feeling of lightness has now overtook the pain. The idiot is finding it increasingly hard to hold my eyes open. I can feel death coming to claim us both, but Son Goku has no idea that he's taking another person with him. My presence is completely unknown to him.

The only thing that calms my soul as I sink into the blackness is the thought that when the simpleton's friends wish him back, I will come back as well. Then I will be able to reclaim my body once my will is strong enough. One day, this body WILL be mine again…

A/N: So what'd ya think? If you liked it, I assure you this isn't the end of it. There will be much more if I get reviews. Tell me what you think!


	2. The Rage That Burns Within

Title: Sad, But True

Rating: PG-13 (If you haven't noticed by now, Kakarott's a potty mouth…)

Summary: _Kakarott is now awake and well aware of what is going on. He is slowly becoming stronger and more capable of influence, but the question is: Will he ever truly reclaim the body that was once his?_

Consciousness slowly greets me with the sight of a huge demon-like creature sitting behind a desk in front of me. Apparently the fool has been awake for a decent while, considering the fact that he is deep in conversation with the demon about being able to travel on 'Snake Way' to train under a master known as 'King Kai'. According to the demon, this King Kai has quite a lot to offer.

The idiot bids the demon farewell and starts down the path known as Snake Way. All it consists of is a long, winding path that seems to have no end to it and a lot of golden clouds. It doesn't appear to be much of a reward for what this baka has done in his life.

As Son Goku maneuvers my body down the seemingly endless road, my mind wanders to the infinite possibilities of this King Kai. Perhaps this would be worth it. After all, I want my body in top condition when I reclaim it…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ludicrous. Pure idiocy. What kind of trainer IS this King Kai? Chasing an overgrown monkey is NOT a proper way of training a warrior. It's unheard of. True, this will train my body to except higher levels of gravity than the Earth's pathetic level, but this is degrading.

The moron doesn't have the mind to figure out that this path will lead him nowhere. He's simply trying to run in this kind of gravity that he isn't used to after a monkey that IS used to it. Of course who could expect this simpleton to use his mind? He never has and never will.

It takes the fool over a week to catch that idiotic chimpanzee, and _of course_ this 'master' has another inane task for my counterpart. Hitting a bug with a mallet… Can this POSSIBLY get ANY more humiliating?!

I've grown tired of this… It's grown so boring… Maybe all the idiot needs is a little 'influence.'

_Throw the mallet one way and run the other!!! This planet's not THAT big, you moron!!!!!_

The reaction is instantaneous. He follows my directions and the task is ended. _Now_ the true training can finally begin…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I stand on the battlefield, drinking glorious aftermath of so much rage and violence. Well, at least _I _do. My idiotic counterpart is appalled at the sight of his friends lying on the ground, lifeless, but I crave this kind of savagery like a dehydrating man craves water. This is what I was _born _for. The pure elation at knowing that your opponent is strong enough to kill one or more of your own makes the battle even more desirable.

The Namek, the three-eyed freak, and the coward lie dead. The midget clown is nowhere to be seen, so I assume he is dead. The fool has reunited with the bald one and his offspring to face a big, very bald Saiyajin and none other than the Prince of all Saiyajin.

I recognize him from the computer logs that had instructed me in my ship. He is almost an exact mirror image of his father. Regal, proud looking, and practically dripping with arrogance. This was definitely Prince Vegeta, and he introduces himself as so to the baka.

He states that he and Nappa, the bald giant, are here to do the job I was intended to do. Pure malice fills my soul at this. It is considered to be a very deep insult for a Saiyajin to take over a purging mission from another. It's an extremely shameful thing.

I've got news for you, my Prince, this is MY planet to purge, and if you get in my way, I will fucking kill you…

The fool shudders at the sudden surge of anger that has flooded his being. He has no idea quite _where _such rage has come from. After all, he was already angry with the prince, and the other Saiyajin hadn't said anything that would insult him, but he dismisses the thought once the lumbering giant attacks. 

Nappa proves to be even more stupid than Son Goku and is dealt with quite easily. Vegeta sees the uselessness of a warrior that can't defeat his opponent, and quickly exterminates the weak moron.

Confusion and revulsion fills my counterpart's psyche. He doesn't understand how someone could be heartless enough to kill one of their own friends instead of helping them.

Heh, heh… You fool, a true Saiyajin HAS no friends, only loyalties… And loyalty means nothing to me…

Even more confusion fills him as a great deal of my amusement enters his system. He quickly becomes disgusted with himself, thinking that the amusement was his own… He can't tell the difference between his emotions and my own. This will be his downfall…

Vegeta's attack is swift and agile as he takes over for his fallen 'comrade.' He calls the fool Kakarott… He will pay for that later. Giving MY name to that idiot is an insult to the very name itself.

The battle goes on for quite a while. Vegeta is very strong. Much stronger than my brother was. However, this kaioken technique seems to be shifting the battle in our favor. Perhaps undergoing all of that humiliating training with King Kai was worth the benefits after all…

Then the enraged prince uses a desperation move. He creates a moon ball with which to go Oozaru with. I can only watch and curse my counterpart with every obscenity I know, both in his language and Saiyago, for cutting off my tail when he was younger. Because of that mistake, we're both gonna die. Again.

_You stupid, moronic fucking DICK!!!!! This all your damn fault!!_

The balance quickly shifts to Vegeta as my body is beaten and battered again and again. Bones snap and cartilage is crushed as the prince takes out his fury on my body. I can feel that familiar lightness beginning to mix with the pain. Death is trying to take me once more.

It was then that the unexpected happened. The simpering coward Yajirobe slices off Vegeta's tail. Once he realized what had happened, he turns and proceeds to beat the living shit out of the human.

This gives the fool time to use the other technique that King Kai had taught him. He forms a spirit bomb and gives it to the monk to use. The attack is a successful hit, but the prince still lives on.

Then the boy's tail grows back and all hell breaks loose. He tosses Vegeta around as if the prince were nothing more than a rag doll, but he manages to cut the boy's tail off which prompts the offspring of Son Goku to fall right on top of the wounded heir to the throne as he transforms back.

The bald human retrieves the coward's sword and raises it to strike when my counterpart pleads with him not to do so. He truly IS an idiot…

_Don't spare him, you baka!!!_

The monk slowly, reluctantly draws the sword away…

_DAMN YOU!! You're supposed to finish the damn fight!!! KILL HIM!!!!_

The beaten, battered prince is allowed to make it to a space pod and blast off… My rage knows no bounds…

_What the hell were you THINKING, you bastard?!?_

Both mental and physical fatigue catch up with me as the fool closes my eyes. I drift off into restless sleep, knowing that I will be stronger when I awaken…


	3. Carnal Glory

Title: Sad, But True

Rating: PG-13

Summary: _After the fight with Vegeta, Kakarott realizes that violence boosts his control over his body. This could be the very key he's been searching for, but what will it lead to?_

I awake to see that the idiot has been placed in a human hospital. They have bandaged him to a purely ridiculous degree. Movement is almost impossible in these accursed things. Most likely, they will hamper my body from healing, rather than assist it.

These human healing methods are inane. My Saiyajin healing system can take care of itself. I don't need this.

After quite an infuriating while in this place, the fool receives a sensu bean and my body regains its full potential. Much to my delight, I find that my mind has strengthened as well as my body. I am that much closer to reclaiming my body.

I have noticed that the more violent the simpleton gets, the more my control increases. I just have to keep Son Goku fighting. The more his Saiyajin instincts surface, the more of his mental chains that bind me break.

I remember that King Kai told the baka about Lord Frieza. It seems promising… His moronic friends have already begun their trip to Namek… The perfect reason to follow…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

This couldn't be ANY more than ideal. Son Goku is training my body at one hundred times the Earth's normal gravity. _This _is true training. _This _is what will bring me my conquest once I retake my body…

It's almost funny. The idiot is actually helping the most dangerous foe that he will _ever _face, and he doesn't even realize it. It IS funny… His most deadly opponent is in his own head…

His ignorance of my very existence will be his own downfall. I will simply bide my time until I can fully regain my body.  There is no need to alert him that I am here until that glorious moment when I take control once more.

Then the universe will tremble at my feet. All will either serve me or die. No mercy will be shown.

Savage glee fills me just at the thought. The simple image of millions and millions of this universe's people trembling and dying at my feet is the most beautiful sight that I, or any other true Saiyajin, could ever imagine.

Destruction is wonderful when it comes from your own hands. It is a beautiful, intricate web of pain, rage, and violence. A web that I will one day weave and cover the universe in.

Then it will be this fool that is forced into a lonely corner of his mind, unable to lift a finger even if he put all of his will into it. Then it will be he who feels the complete and utter despair as he realizes that he can do NOTHING to stop me. _Absolutely nothing._

That will be my finest moment. To hear his screams of agony and feel his impotent rage while I slowly kill all of the people that he has ever cared about before his very eyes. With the very body that he worked so hard to train.

Yes, _that _will be the true pleasure in it all. To know that I have taken my revenge on this pathetic fool. Paying back every good deed that he has ever performed with my body through the pure carnage of killing his loved ones.

I can almost taste the blood now… 

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little short, but the next one will be MUCH longer. 


	4. The Beginning Of Glory

Title: Sad, But True

Rating: PG-13

Summary: _Son Goku has reached his destination. The promise of many violent battles on Namek gives Kakarott a chance to possibly retake his body, but will he? Or will this be another useless attempt?_

The ship touches down on the surface of Namek. I can barely contain my delight as the scent of blood and fear enters my nostrils. Such a potent, wonderful aroma. The battle has already begun. The killing has already started, but I will make sure that this fool makes amends for my absence in the beginning of the slaughter.

Oh yes, amends will be made… So VERY many amends will be made… 

The door opens to reveal a scene of pure carnage. I drink in the sight, trying to permanently imprint it in my mind. After all, I want to remember it how it was before _and_ after I join in.

The idiot's first reaction to all this glorious destruction is to be repulsed. Repulsed? What could be more beautiful? The sight of decimation is a marvelous thing to behold by any Saiyajin. Perhaps I will never understand this simpleton. Nor do I care to.

His second reaction is a strong wave of hatred as he sees his son and friend sprawled on the ground, seemingly lifeless. I so do hope they are not dead. _I_ want to be the one to take their lives from them.

He rushes forward, pulling the sensu beans he has brought with him from his gi. He kneels down next to his son and presses the bean into the boy's mouth. Disappointment fills me as I realize what the moron doesn't. His son's neck is broken. 

Remarkably, he finds a way to make the boy swallow, but unless the injury is fresh, it will do no good. Apparently, the fool's and my own wish is granted as the boy begins to stir and wake.

Relief floods the idiot's soul at the sight, but it is soon replaced with deep worry as he recalls that his best friend is not in much better shape than his son was. That, however, is washed away and pure joy wells up in his heart once he successfully heals the bald human.

It's sickening… Disgusting…

The fool reads the human's mind, absorbing all the memories of what has occurred on this filthy planet. Vegeta has been helping them? The Saiyajin prince actually saw it fit to be on this miserable hunk of rock? Why in the cosmos would he want to…?

Then the answer comes to me. Vegeta is only helping these weaklings so that HE can use the Namekian dragonballs to wish for immortality rather than let Frieza have that same wish. A ruthlessly brilliant plan, indeed.

The idiot digs out the last sensu bean and tosses it to the battered prince. The lumbering, thickheaded fool that has caused all this lovely destruction tries to catch the bean with his mouth only to have it break through his teeth and reach its intended target.

Vegeta catches it and eyes it and the simpleton warily. Son Goku shouts to him to eat it, and after a few more seconds of suspicious contemplation, the prince pops the green seed into his mouth.

The baka turns his attention to the slow-witted ox. I can feel the anger boiling in him. Despite this, he gives the moron a chance to surrender and leave the area in peace.

_No!! Kill him!!! He can leave in PIECES!!!! KILL!!!!_

Fortunately, the big lummox ignores the fool's offer and powers up to fight him. It doesn't appear that this will be a challenge at all. Judging from the power level of the oaf, it seems that this will be an easy fight to win. Maybe not even a fight at all…

It takes only one elbow to the stomach to bring the giant to his knees, clutching his abdomen in agony. This is nothing. It's shameful to even have to deal with this weakling. The moron is simply wasting my energy on this. Though the anticipation of a kill is rising in me, a strong feeling of disappointment is with it. If all the battles are like this, I will never progress in reclaiming my body.

It was then that I realized that Son Goku had no intention of destroying this pathetic member of the Ginyu Force. My rage knew no bounds. Not only was he giving them all chances to escape their fate, he has no desire to finish the work he started. It seems that I am going to have to fix that little problem…

KILL HIM!!!! He almost killed your son and your best friend, and you're going to let him live?! Take your revenge!!! Kill. Him. NOW!!!!

I can feel him struggling against this new desire that has risen up in him. It has become harder for him to ignore my will, but he fights it with a vengeance that I would have never expected. 

The orange and blue Ginyu Force members, Jeice and Burter, leap forward and use all their speed tactics to try to get the baka to lash out at them. He thinks about doing just that, but after I give a little 'influence' to him, he decides to let them wear themselves down.

After a short while, I can feel their power levels drop substantially. Not that it really matters. They could be handled just as easily as that oaf Recoome was, though these two do appear to be more intelligent than their fallen companion. 

Finally, they realize that this approach will do nothing more than drain them of their energy and begin to fire ki blasts. None of them connect, however, because of the superior speed of my body. This greatly frustrates the two of them and they both attack at once.

Their double attack does nothing more than anger them more when the simpleton disappears from the skirmish, and they end up nailing each other with kicks and punches that were intended for the fool. They scream at each other, both blaming the other for it. I find it rather entertaining to see the full extent of their ignorance and stupidity, but Son Goku merely feels sympathy for them.

He could never be a true Saiyajin. Merciless decimation is what we live for. It fuels our bodies and sates our destructive instincts. It is our drug. We get our highs from destroying and being destroyed. This sorry excuse for a warrior could never fully understand that, let alone except it. That is what makes him weak, and that is what will make me strong.

They attack again, and Son Goku quickly knocks Burter out of commission. Yet again, he does not wish to complete the work that he began and allows the coward Jeice to escape. It makes no difference to me anymore. They could not pose a threat to me, and it would be a useless waste of my energy and time to kill them, the weaklings they are.

Besides, seconds later, Vegeta takes care of the unfinished business himself, destroying both Recoome and Burter. The baka objects to this, but there isn't much that he can do about it now.

The situation quickly turns to the subject of the dragonballs and how to get them back. It seems that Frieza has all of them, but, as the bald human points out, the insane warlord doesn't know the Namekian chant to call the dragon forth. Furthermore, he mentions that he knows where the last of the Nameks are, and that they posses the knowledge and capability of calling the dragon.

The infinite possibilities of immortality rise in my thoughts. No end to my reign over the universe. Such a tempting thing to wish for. No death. However, this would severely dampen the thrill of a true battle. The knowledge that you cannot be destroyed lessens the excitement, and, eventually, fighting would become nothing more than a chore. Perhaps immortality is not as grand as many think…

Suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted when two power levels begin to make themselves known. One is Jeice, and the other is unfamiliar. I can feel that the unknown one is much stronger than any of the Ginyu Force members that the idiot has fought, but it won't prove to be that much more difficult. My level of power is enough to dwarf this one.

It seems that the battles before Frieza will be nothing more than petty attempts. If this is the most powerful fighter that Frieza could find, then the universe has become a place for the weak rather than the strong. Perhaps this is why the psychotic tyrant can keep control over most of it without any difficulty.

Before I can ponder the subject further, Jeice and an ugly purple freak with ridiculous looking horns sticking out of the side of his head land in front of us and perform one of those humiliating poses, the grotesque purple one introducing himself as Captain Ginyu.

The baka turns and tells the bald one and his son to go find the last Namekians and receive the chant that they need to summon the dragon, and then the fool asks for Vegeta's help in disposing of the two remaining Ginyu Force members. The arrogant prince says that he will, but I can tell by the look in his eyes that he has absolutely no intention of doing so.

The monk and his son warn him of the unreliability of Vegeta's words, but he pays them no heed and tells them to leave. They reluctantly obey the command, taking to the air in the direction opposite of us.

The fool is way too trusting and gullible. If he'd been raised on Vegetasei, I have no doubt in my mind that he would have died before he reached the age of ten. If he was lucky, that is.

Just as the remaining two Ginyu members attack, Vegeta streaks into the sky, bidding the simpleton farewell. I know where he's going. He's going to Frieza's ship, where the dragonballs lay unguarded.

It's a gloriously simple plan. He will intercept the idiot human and the moron's son when they return from getting the chant. Then he'll make his wish for immortality when the dragon is called.

One day I'll have to kill him for that…


	5. A Theif's Debt WILL Be Paid

Title: Sad, But True

Rating: PG-13

Summary: _Kakarott is now trapped in the body of Captain Ginyu with Goku. His anger knows no bounds, but will he make it back with Son Goku into his own body?_

ARGH!! NO! NO!!! He's screwed things up again! The idiot!! The moron!!! The simple-minded dolt!! If he had just recognized the attack, we wouldn't BE in this situation!! Now my body is being controlled by that Ginyu freak and we're stuck in his body because of the baka's mistake. Again the idiot has messed up royally and dragged me along for the ride. 

To make matters worse, the purple mutant injured himself almost fatally before he pulled his little body-switching stunt. The body that we are in is slowly dying, and at the speed that we're traveling at, we'll die before we have the chance to get my body back. This bulky body was a lot slower than mine to begin with, and now, with this wound, it's almost impossible to conceive _ever _catching up with the body-stealer.

This damn thing isn't even fit to be called a body. It can't even sense ki. All the fool can do is head in the direction Ginyu and Jeice sped off in, hoping that we're going in the correct direction. It's pitiful.

If we do happen to find Ginyu, I will make sure that he is killed. It may take forcing my will enough to alert the dolt that I'm here, but right now my fury knows no end. That sideshow freak WILL die for this. Or maybe I could come up with a fate worse than death…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

We finally arrive at Frieza's ship to find Ginyu doing a number on the simpleton's friend and his son. However, it does seem that they are in better shape than they should be. In fact, if the mutant could make my body go to full power, they should be dead right now. Apparently, he hasn't had much experience in controlling Saiyajin bodies.

_He can't summon the full potential of the power in the body he's in… Pathetic…_

Son Goku catches on to the thought and informs the boy and the monk of the discovery. The freak states that he CAN make my body go to full power and orders Jeice to measure his power level as he attempts to attain the optimal potential in my body. The end result is a report of a ridiculously low power compared to that which it is capable of reaching.

After some minor contemplation, they join the moron in attacking Ginyu, finally believing that he truly is Son Goku. This is more of a challenge, but without the Saiyajin hormones racing through my blood and giving me the bloodthirsty high that makes battle sweeter, it just doesn't seem like it should.

Unfortunately, the freak is beginning to understand how my ki works, and he is slowly becoming more powerful. It doesn't seem like it will be much longer before this body wears out and dies. The fool cannot block as many punches as he could in the beginning, and his vision is starting to blur.

An explosion erupts from Frieza's ship, and like the idiot he is, Son Goku chances a glance to see whom it is since he can no longer sense ki. That split second gives Ginyu the opportunity to nail him, and he falls to the ground like a stone.

The pain is blinding, and the fact that this body is dying really isn't helping the feeling either, but while the baka is lying on his back on the cracked ground, he is able to focus his sight on who created the explosion. Vegeta is toying with Jeice, taunting him with that infuriating smirk on his face.

The simpleton forces himself to his feet just as the prince kills the orange freak with a ki blast, reducing him to nothing more than ashes blowing in the wind. A wave of revulsion flows through the dolt's psyche at the merciless killing, but it only fuels my need to get back into my body. I want that battle high, and I can't get it in a body that doesn't release those addicting hormones.

Vegeta, full of savage elation at his kill, turns to the body-stealer in hopes of destroying another being to boost his carnal enjoyment. He begins to attack the thief, proclaiming that he is a Super Saiyajin as he does so.

_What a joke…_ _If anyone becomes a Super Saiyajin around here, it'll be me… And if that bastard destroys my body, I'll have his blood for it…_

The prince is easily beating Ginyu down, but he is decimating my true body as he does so. If this continues for much longer there won't BE any body for me to get back to, and I'll force this fool to kill us both himself before I spend the rest of my life in this detestable, disgusting body.

The fray ends with Vegeta slamming into Ginyu, sending him plummeting to the ground, which buckles with the force of my stolen body smashing into it. The battle-absorbed prince prepares to finish off the freak when Ginyu decides that Vegeta's body might be a better choice than death, and he begins that enraging technique that has sent me to this body.

_Jump in front of the beam!!!! Get your body back!!! GOGOGO!!!! **NOW!!!!!**_

Fortunately, the simpleton had been thinking along the same lines as myself and had already mustered up all the strength that was left in this body for one leap to extinguish any hopes of Ginyu trading bodies with Vegeta.

As he hurls himself in front of Vegeta, I cannot suppress the unfathomable glee that rises up in me at the thought of getting my body back. Well, maybe not getting it back yet, but I WILL overthrow that baka's control one day.

I feel a twisting inside of my psyche as the attack strikes this repulsive body I'm in. The twisting is soon replaced with a feeling of being pulled away, and I loose consciousness for a few moments as I travel back to my body.

Pain immediately floods me as the wounds in my body begin to announce their presence to the fool and myself. The fight has taken a serious toll on my body. I doubt the idiot will even be able to stand properly for days. This would definitely destroy any chances that may have presented themselves to slaughter Frieza, but finishing off Ginyu is still VERY possible.

Astonishingly, the fool is thinking the same thing as I concerning Ginyu. He and I both force this beaten, battered body to stand and take the kamehameha position, though he does the physical forcing while I supply more of the mental desire.

The dolt begins to call upon the ki necessary, and my body is in such unstable condition that both of us can feel the burning sensation as the ki travels from the center of my body to my palms. Normally one does not feel this. Usually, one would only feel a slight numbing rather than the excruciating pain that one should feel when calling ki forth. Only spare ki not used for maintaining life is used for techniques. The ki that keeps the body alive also shields the body from the pain. Apparently, there is so little left that the fool must use the ki keeping my body alive to make the blast properly.

In any case, the simpleton has enough ki left in him to form the attack correctly. Unfortunately, there is not enough left to keep it straight when it fires, and it veers off to the left of the purple freak.

It is then that my body completely gives out and Son Goku collapses back into the dent in the ground, too drained to even stand. Simple things such as breathing and keeping balance have become difficult, and my body refuses to multitask.

The moron lays there, focusing on keeping alive while I listen to the sounds of the new battle that is occurring. Vegeta has now occupied himself with annihilating Ginyu again, but what he doesn't realize is the ruthless plan that's behind the freak's lack of defense. He's waiting for the opportunity to steal the prince's body.

Son Goku catches on to this thought and forces himself to yell a warning to the battle-consumed monarch, but Vegeta, like the arrogant Saiyajin he is, pays the warning no heed whatsoever. 

The opening in Vegeta's defense has now presented itself, and Ginyu begins that accursed technique. The fool's thoughts jumble as he and I both scramble for a solution to this situation. If the freak gets into Vegeta's body, we will all perish.

The answer comes in the form of a small frog hopping by. The same thought races through both of our psyches, and the baka picks up the amphibian and throws it in the path of the beam.

The result is glorious as Ginyu realizes that he is trapped in the puny body of a frog. Yes, there IS a fate worse than death after all…

My own consciousness begins to fade even as Son Goku's, though very weak, remains. I sink into blackness as the fool is hoisted up by his friend and his hybrid spawn. Perhaps when I awake my body will be healed…


	6. The Beauty Of Battle

Title: Sad, But True 

Rating: PG-13

Summary: _The battle with Frieza is fast approaching, and Kakarott believes he is more than ready for it. But is he?_

My sight slowly returns to me. Much to my delight, I see that the fool has been placed in an isolation chamber, and the wait for full healing is almost over. I will be able to face Frieza at optimal power after all.

Savage excitement fills me at this realization. I will have the means to kill the psychotic warlord. Even more so, considering the fact that my strength will greatly increase after I leave this chamber. The final battle will be mine…

I will be able to feel the thud of flesh under my fists and hear the snapping of bones as they shatter. The window of opportunity is wide open for me to partake in the slaughter. 

A quick search of the dolt's memories shows me that he didn't keep consciousness much longer than myself, and that the stubborn prince is the reason behind the isolation chamber. He is the cause of my super-sped healing. Maybe I won't torture him before killing him after all…

The timer jolts me out of my deep thoughts. The chamber is done with its miracle healing, and the simpleton blasts through the glass to free himself. I can feel the new strength flowing throughout my being. No one will stand a chance.

Judging by the power levels in the distance, Vegeta is being pummeled, and Frieza is not much more powerful than me. I can feel the anticipation rise in me at this. Perhaps HE could pose a challenge. He could give me that battle high that I crave.

Now the _true _bloodshed can commence…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

This is all too perfect. Vegeta lays dying at my feet, spilling his pathetic guts to Son Goku. I do wish that it could've been me to reduce the proud prince to this disgraceful state, but it doesn't really matter as long as he dies.

Although he is in such a degrading position, tears cascading down his face and emotions flowing freely, I cannot help but to admire the fact that he has not died sooner. His spirit simply refuses to go peacefully. Perhaps the idiot could wish him back so _I _can kill him instead…

The battle-hardened monarch desperately sucks in a final breath and exhales a spray of crimson, the life finally leaving him. I can feel the rage well up in the usually placid Son Goku. Vegeta's words have sunk into his soul.

The fool is beginning to embrace his Saiyajin side. He is starting to accept his instincts. More of the mental chains of his indomitable will snap, giving me much more freedom. The prince's words have given me more liberation than a year of struggling could produce. Maybe if he is wished back, I'll give him a quick death…

Son Goku has blasted a hole in the ground and placed the fallen prince in it. Even in death, his features still retain that arrogant air. Though completely lifeless, his body still retains that royal demeanor as the dolt buries him in the usual human tradition.

He turns to face Vegeta's murderer, and more hate than I have ever sensed from the baka floods his system. I can feel the anger triggering a slight rush of those lovely, addicting hormones that make fighting sweeter. I have to have more…

Then the battle that I have been wanting for weeks begins. It starts out slowly, the dolt and Frieza trading light punches, trying to gauge each other's abilities. It seems that my power might be greater than his.

Though it is merely more than a warm-up for the intense fight to come, the chemicals in my body are already beginning to flow through my veins, heightening my senses and sharpening my reflexes. I feel more in control of my limbs now. Before, I could not feel them at all unless the simpleton was in pain, but now, there is a vague feeling of a breeze against my skin as the fool and Frieza begin their deadly dance to the end.

The battle slowly becomes more concentrated, and I realize that my body _is _a match for the insane dictator's. The fool is keeping up with the Icejin in his fourth form without even having to use the Kaioken technique. Maybe Frieza isn't as powerful as he seems…

These thoughts are quickly snuffed out as the deranged tyrant reveals that he has not been using his true power, and that he isn't even at half of his maximum potential at this point. Disbelief fills me at this revelation. It's not possible… It simply cannot be… He's bluffing…

Any doubt that I have is hastily wiped away as Frieza proves himself by powering up to half of his optimal strength. He has far exceeded my own level of power in this state. Perhaps the Kaioken will have to be implemented after all…

The battle begins anew, and the thrill of it returns with a vengeance. This is an opponent that had the power to kill the baka and myself if extreme caution was not implied. It only serves to increase the excitement of the fight…

Unfortunately, the thrill is drowned out as the battle becomes desperate. The demented warlord is winning, and my body is beginning to tire from the frequent use of the Kaioken. The mix of both physical and mental fatigue is taking its toll. If the fight doesn't end soon, my life and the life of Son Goku will end again.

I can sense the moron's frantic decision to use the spirit bomb even though he knows that this planet is almost devoid of any kind of life from which to draw energy for the blast. As much as I hate to admit it, his idea is the only thing that will save us both.

Regrettably, the position for calling the energy is very prone to attack, and Frieza, though not realizing the significance of the stance, takes full advantage of the fool's vulnerable posture. He thinks that the dolt is simply stalling for time. If he only knew…

The Icejin's patience with Son Goku, however, is starting to fade very quickly, and he begins his assault anew. Vicious kicks and punches rain on my body as the baka strains to keep his position and gather sufficient energy. This merely agitates the tyrant further. He doesn't understand why the idiot is allowing him to pummel him so.

The ball of deadly energy is almost complete when Frieza decides to end it and sends the fool flying into the ocean of Namek. Son Goku frenetically swims to the surface, heaving in a breath of air before he is pushed back under the water.

The insane dictator is trying to drown us! Goku struggles against Frieza, fighting for all he's worth to reach the precious oxygen that is only inches away. Coherent thought is becoming increasingly difficult as my body demands air.

_Play dead, you idiot!!! He'll let you go when he thinks his job is done!_

My desperate mental cry reaches him, and he goes limp, limbs floating lifelessly around him. Just as I have predicted, Frieza releases my body, thinking the fool is truly dead.

Once he is sure the warlord has turned his back, the fool goes for the closest island and takes the energy-summoning pose. The enraged Icejin realizes his mistake, and rushes the idiot, ready to kill him.

Then the warlord notices the reflection of the spirit bomb in the water. He looks up to see the gigantic blue ball that has been chosen to end his life. The only problem is that there is not enough energy collected to kill him yet, and he is hell-bent on slaughtering the simpleton before the attack can be completed.

The Namek chooses that time to intervene and distract Frieza long enough for the spirit bomb to be properly formed. It seems, however, that Piccolo will be killed before that can happen. It is that time that the monk and the dolt's offspring charge into the fray, buying the valuable time needed.

Son Goku launches the completed spirit bomb at Frieza. The now-desperate Icejin tries with all his might to push the crackling ball of deadly energy, but to no avail.

_Hahaha!! Do you feel the fear, Frieza? Do you feel the frantic desire to live? DIE!!!!_

My elation knows no bounds. The savage joy of a kill is the only thing I know as I watch the warlord being pushed into the planet's surface as the spirit bomb explodes.

The ground shakes and bucks beneath my feet with the force of the detonation. The green sea rises up, and my legs are swept from under me, sending my body under the water once more.

I black out for several moments, and when my sight returns, I see that the Namek has hoisted me up onto a small island that had not been destroyed by the enormous blast. A few moments later, the simpleton's spawn and his best friend arrive, enveloping him in relieved embraces.

It's repulsive…

The euphoria is quickly wiped away when the bald human points to an uprising on the island. On that rock stands Frieza, visibly injured but very alive. My psyche refuses to accept this information.

It can't be… That was the most powerful attack my body could perform… It's not possible… 

The Icejin fires a thin blast of red ki in the fool's general direction, and we are both filled with such disbelief and fatigue that dodging it is an impossible task. To my great surprise, the Namek shoves the moron out of the way and takes the hit himself.

Son Goku stares in mute horror as my anger flares up. He was going to kill us all!!

The fool tells the human and his son to take Piccolo and leave, but Frieza seemed to have other things on his mind. He shoots a small ball of ki at the human, and the monk is lifted high off of the ground. The helpless human cries out one final, agonizing time before exploding.

My counterpart's rage rises up to my level. The pain, torment, and loss have driven him to a state much like my own.

Frieza was going to kill us all… I was going to die… And he would live… He would not die… My life was going to end… And he would not die…

Our rage rises to unfathomable heights, and I can feel my ki blazing through my veins. Something was happening to my body… It was changing somehow…

A feeling akin to a supernova erupted throughout my mind as raw golden power released itself from my body, and in that brief instant, our minds merged. I had as much control as he did.

_I'll kill him!! He's gone too far!!! I'll kill him!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!_

Then, just as quickly as it had happened, our psyches split once more. Our thoughts were once again separate, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that Frieza died…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Dark Dragon and Kei for sticking with me so far. There are a lot more chapters to come, so I hope everyone is ready for a wild ride cause things are just starting to get interesting…


	7. Kakarott's Anger

Title: Sad, But True

Rating: PG-13

Summary: _The battle with Frieza is just beginning to heat up, and so is Kakarott's anger. Will he be able to keep it in check, or will he loose it and reveal himself to Son Goku?_

So this was it. This was the legendary level of Super Saiyajin. The form that my entire race lusted after from the beginning of its existence to the end of it. The transformation that Frieza feared so much. It was glorious.

One day, this power would be mine and mine alone to wield, but for now, it is the fool's to do with what he pleases. Fortunately, what he wishes to do with it now is exactly what I wish it to be used for at the moment. The destruction of Frieza.

The tyrant stands frozen in place, shocked at the change. The predator has now become the prey, but apparently, Frieza is either too stubborn or too stupid to realize this. One or the other, it really does not matter. Either way, the psychotic warlord's life ends today.

Son Goku orders his son to get the Namek back to his spaceship, find the human woman, and get off this planet as soon as possible. The boy stares at his father in mute shock. To be honest, I am surprised as well. The simpleton has never truly _ordered _the boy to do anything before. 

He is not acting like himself. In fact, his attitude is becoming more like… mine. Obviously, the transformation is leaking some of my personality traits into him, or perhaps it was the mind-merge.

I push myself away from the thoughts. I can figure this out later. After Frieza is dead…

As the boy slowly takes to the sky, weighted down by the unconscious Namek, the demented warlord decides that he will not allow them to leave. He raises a finger to slaughter them in much the same fashion as he killed the monk.

The moron has had enough. He disappears and reappears in front of a very startled Frieza and takes his outstretched hand in a death grip. To my great satisfaction I heard bones crunch and snap under the unbelievable pressure he's putting on them. The tyrant struggles to no avail to free himself from his painful position, but the baka's hand doesn't move a minuet bit.

Frieza begins to thrash desperately in the fool's grip, and, just as suddenly as he had placed the dictator in his grip, he let go, sending Frieza flipping in the other direction to land on his feet. He clutches his hand as he recovers from both shock and pain. He is watching the simpleton warily, as if he thinks that the idiot will attack while he has his guard down. In this state, he might actually do so.

It is then that the true battle begins. The dolt is barely using the new strength in my body, but Frieza doesn't land so much as a finger on him. This form is truly all it was made out to be. Now I see why so many of my kind died in the pursuit of this magnificent transformation. _This_ was power beyond all coherent belief. _This_ is what will allow me to take this universe and make it mine. 

The warlord begins his attack anew, but it is to no avail. Any hit that he inflicts causes little to no pain, and my body's new level of speed keeps him from hitting Son Goku with a ki blast, which is quickly frustrating the Icejin to no end.

It is rapidly becoming evident to the irate dictator that he is no match for the legendary Super Saiyajin. His attacks are starting to get more and more desperate by the second, and he is beginning to notice that his blows aren't causing enough damage to equal the power he's using. At this rate, he'll burn himself out without causing any real injuries.

The fight comes to a pause at a standoff. Frieza seems to still think that he can win. He is either too arrogant or too ignorant to admit that he is completely outmatched in every way.

Any thoughts that I may have had are put to a standstill as I realize what he is doing. I know of this attack. It was in the training tapes that were in my space pod. All world-conquerors from Vegetasei were educated in this technique through the training tapes. It was to be used only in dire emergencies. Frieza is going to blow up the planet rather than let the fool win the battle.

_NO!!! You idiot! Don't just stand there!! Don't you realize what he's doing?! Attack!!! KILL HIM!!!!_

He struggles with the forcefulness of my influence, but his curiosity as to what Frieza is doing wins out over my will. The dolt has no idea what is going to happen, and it will mean the downfall of both of us if he doesn't do something.

The tyrant raises his hands, and a ball of black ki forms between them. Triumph is etched into his features as he grins at the baka, knowing that the fool has no clue what's going to happen. Son Goku thinks that he is going to throw that attack at him, but the warlord is going for a far more vulnerable target.

The simpleton realizes too late what is going on, and the deadly ki ball buries itself into the planet, making its way to the core. I can feel the rush of despair flow through him followed by a wave of pure hatred.

I have never sensed such hate from the idiot before. It is only matched by my own. Perhaps my personality is seeping into his more than I thought…

He swiftly comes to the conclusion that he can slaughter Frieza and leave before the planet explodes, and renews his attack. Despite the fact that he knows he must leave the planet as quickly as possible, he toys with the Icejin, allowing him to think that he might have a shadow of a chance of winning.

The fool is actually enjoying the battle. Now he is also riding that beautiful high that comes from the impact of fist against flesh, the sweet scent of blood in the air, and the glorious sound of bones snapping under pressure. I never would have expected it from the baka…

The dolt allows Frieza another hit that sends him flying into a trench caused by one of the tyrant's earlier attacks, and he rises from it to find Frieza trying desperately to reach is maximum power before Son Goku attacks him once more. Too caught up in the bloodlust and curiosity, neither of us thinks of attacking him. We both wish to see the true pinnacle of his power.

It doesn't take long for Frieza to reach his optimum potential, and in comparison to mine, it is hardly anything to be worried about. In fact, this may end sooner than I thought it would…

Finally, the simpleton decides to put an end to this, and powers up a Kamehameha to kill the bastard with. Amazingly, Frieza is able to hold the attack at bay long enough to sweep out of the beam's way and come crashing into the baka from the side. The result is him plummeting into the heart of a molten volcano that has newly erupted below.

My anger explodes in a torrent of unadulterated rage. How dare that fucker do this!! He isn't supposed to be able to do anything but die at my hands! I'll kill him for this! I'll slowly torture him into a weeping shadow of a warrior and then slaughter him as he did my entire species!

_Get UP!!! Kill the damn bastard!!! Rip his heart out!!!_

Son Goku freezes as he tries to hold down the tide of anger that he thinks is his own. He's wasting precious time that could be used to kill Frieza!

_Get your idiotic ass up there and kill him!!! You don't have the fucking time to think!! KILL!!!_

He pushes my anger down, to my great surprise, and rises out of the molten lava, completely unscaved by the searing heat. As he gains altitude, he sees his son trying to hold Frieza off long enough for this dying planet to detonate.

Making his mind up, Son Goku dives deep into the soil of Namek, hoping to take Frieza by surprise. Seconds later, the dolt erupts from the surface of the planet, and the warlord's eyes widen as he realizes that the fool is far from dead.

Son Goku once again orders his son to go to the ship, but this time he is much more forceful in his commands. The boy leaves with little hesitation. Once again, the battle and bloodlust renews itself, sending both my counterpart and I into a frenzy.

Suddenly, in the middle of a brutal rain of kicks and punches, the sky darkens and about a thousand ki signatures light up on the planet. The simpleton recognizes the condition instantly as when an eternal dragon is called forth.

Frieza, coming to the same conclusion, rushes off in the direction of the Namekian dragon. He hopes to have his wish for immortality after all, but he will not if I have anything to do in the matter. Which I will…

The dolt pours on the speed as he attempts to head the tyrant off before he reaches the giant lizard, but Frieza has too much of a head start and reaches the dragon first, screaming his wish as he comes to a stop.

As the baka comes to an abrupt halt behind Frieza, I realize that the dragon is paying no attention to him whatsoever. Its interest is focused on a small Namekian shouting to it in what I assume is the native language, and its eyes glow red as it begins to carry out whatever plea that the small green child has asked.

The fool turns as Vegeta's ki shows up out of nowhere. The prince is alive somehow, and he is floating feet away grinning in elation at my counterpart. He knows that the insane warlord will be destroyed now that there is a Super Saiyajin around.

The resurrected monarch powers up a ki blast to fire at Frieza and disappears as quickly as he showed up. The simpleton blinks in surprise as the Namekian child vanishes as well until it finally dawns on him what happened.

Frieza's rage knows no bounds as it finally sinks in that his wish for immortality has been permanently been stripped from him, and he attacks with all the power he possesses. The fight carries itself throughout the abandon Namekian villages, annihilating deserted homes and ripping up the landscape.

The psychotic dictator's power is lowering dramatically, and it no longer is a challenge to me. The simpleton feels the same way and turns to leave, saying that Frieza is no longer a threat to him. My counterpart wishes to leave him with wounded pride and arrogance crushed. A fate worse than death…

In a last-ditch attempt to kill the fool, Frieza launches two guided ki disks at him. Perhaps it is he who is the fool…

Lead them back to him… It's the only way to rid yourself of them… 

The simpleton takes the hint and begins to slowly race closer to the warlord. Frieza thinks that he knows what is going on, but he launches himself into the air when the dolt passes by. The result is instantaneous. Frieza, the self-proclaimed emperor of the universe, has been cut in two, taken down by his own technique. What a sweet moment this is…

My counterpart lands in front of the fallen tyrant, fully intending to finish him off.

Yes, kill him… 

Then Frieza begins to spew pathetic pleas for forgiveness, and I feel the mercy welling up in the idiot. He is actually considering giving the bastard some of his energy to survive the blast when the planet detonates.

**_NO!!! _**_You IDIOT!!! You FOOL!!! NONONONO!!!!!_

He once again struggles with the tide of my will, pausing for a second to regain control of himself. Then he turns and gives the Icejin sufficient energy to weather the explosion. My anger swells to immeasurable heights. If he weren't in me, I'd kill him…

Son Goku turns, exhausted and mentally drained, to take off in the direction of the ship. Frieza, however, seems to have other plans in mind as he uses a great deal of the energy, _my _energy, to fire one last blast at my counterpart.

This is the last straw in his control. The simpleton turns and fires his own ki blast, overtaking Frieza's and leaving a steaming crater in the ground where the dictator once lay. Frieza is dead at last. Now all that remains is how to get off this planet before it explodes…


	8. The Return To Earth

Title: Sad, But True 

Rating: R (Yes, there's finally been enough swearing and bloodshed for me to consider it R now…)

Summary: _Goku takes a brief stay on planet Yardrat to try to control his instincts and leaves for home, but what does Kakarott think of this?_

These Yardrats are far too interfering for my liking… They are trying to help the fool to suppress his battle bloodlust, and that is further hindering my chances for regaining my body. That is the only reason he is staying on this filthy mud ball. Just trying to control himself…

The simpleton is deathly afraid that he will loose control over his instincts and begin to slaughter the ones he loves… He still thinks that all of the violent, hateful urges that he has been receiving lately are coming from his instincts. Idiot…

He has a session each day with one of these awkward, useless creatures every day, and he learns about keeping himself under control. It won't do him any good… No matter how well he learns to control his instincts, I will still remain. _He's _not out of control. He just has a little problem in the back of his head… Or maybe it's a solution…

In any case, all of these useless sessions are becoming _very _boring… The only thing that may come of use from being here is the technique that he is learning on the side of his mind control sessions. He has dubbed it the Instant Transmission. Moronic fool…

The only time he gives any activity to my body is when he is practicing the Instant Transmission or when he, _very_ rarely, trains to keep my body in some semblance of shape. It really is pathetic…

It's times like this that I wish that the dolt had simply went home when his accursed friends had made the wish to that dragon to bring him home, but, no, he had to make sure he wouldn't loose it around them and stay. Once I retake my body, I _will _find a way to eliminate him from my psyche. That's all there is to it… He must be exterminated…

For now, however, I must deal with my counterpart. That is, until all of these mental chains snap and give me magnificent freedom. Freedom that I will use to bring this feeble universe to its knees.

I will rule this pitiable universe for all time, but I will _not _wish for immortality. That will hinder the marvelous thrill of battle. No, I will simply use the dragonballs to wish for my youth again when I age. The perfect plan… Sheer brilliance…

Until then, I will be patient… The day when I am set free will come… I just have to wait for it, and then eternity will be mine…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I don't believe it. Frieza's still alive… That accursed Icejin still draws breath… Not possible… And yet it IS, and it is useless to deny what is. Idiotic as well…

The tyrant has gained two hours' time over the ship that the fool is traveling in. I know what the psycho is planning. He's going to kill all of my counterpart's loved ones before he can get home… That cannot be allowed. Their deaths are to come at my hands and no one else's…

The dolt prepares to use the Instant Transmission to transport himself to the planet when another ki signature becomes apparent on the planet's surface. It is not as large as my own, but it is close… It is not one I have felt before, but it feels familiar. It is like I have sensed another ki somewhat like it before…

Upon feeling this power, Son Goku decides to not use the technique and wait the ride out. Whoever this ki belongs to, is much stronger than Frieza, and he thinks that this being will take Frieza out. For once, I agree with the baka. Killing Frieza is nothing more than a waste of my energy. Let whoever it is on the planet waste their energy on the weakling…

The simpleton ticks off the minutes as the ship slowly approaches the planet's atmosphere, also making sure to keep track of this new power level and Frieza's. It really is pitiful… Apparently the warlord is too stupid to conceal his power from anyone who might be searching for it… It's purely ridiculous that my counterpart should be able to feel it from this far away from the planet's surface.

This new power level is suddenly very close to the tyrant's, and I feel the demented dictator's ki go up as far as possible. It evidently is not enough, however, because mere seconds later, the warlord's ki sharply drops to nothing. Frieza is now truly dead…

To my great surprise, another unknown power rises up on the planet. This one is stronger than Frieza's, but it is still not enough to contend with the other power level and is swiftly extinguished. Afterwards, the power drops to a level that is less likely to be sensed. Who IS this person?

I suppose that I will find out once the simpleton lands on the pathetic mud ball. Until then, neither of us knows anything…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Oh, the irony of it all is just far too sweet. This soft-spoken lavender haired teen that stands before me is Vegeta's son. The one person in the universe that can say that he killed Frieza is the son of the prince who spent so many years under that very same warlord's thumb… If Vegeta only knew…

It is, however, more than shocking to find out that this softhearted sentimental boy is Vegeta's son. His personality is nothing like his father's. Then again, he was raised by that blue haired human woman so it should not be that surprising. Just another waste of Saiyajin blood…

It is evident that he is related to the monarch. His sharp, angular features nearly mirror those of the proud prince. It is strange to see someone who looks so much like him speak so softly and politely. Vegeta would despise knowing that his son behaved this way.

A heart virus? Heart virus?? A warrior like me dying of nothing more than a damned heart virus?! What a shameful way for a Saiyajin to pass on… That is no way for a warrior to die. One is supposed to die in the midst of battle with your enemies around you and blood on your tongue… Not from a fucking illness…

Much to my delight, the son of Vegeta has a little gift for him, though. A cure for the accursed virus that he claims will attack my system some time soon. Yes, perhaps it was a good thing that the arrogant prince was wished back to life after all… He has his uses…

The fool watches as Trunks flies off in the direction of his supposed time machine. His thoughts race as he tries to come up with some way of telling his friends about this threat without endangering Trunks's future. 

Three years… Three years of intense training in which my counterpart will prepare my body for this battle… I will be unmatchable… No one and nothing will be capable of standing against me… I cannot wait for the day that my body becomes my own again…


	9. The End Of Three Years

Title: Sad, But True

Rating: R

Summary: _Three years of pure training has past for the oncoming threat. Kakarott believes that it was more than enough time, but is he biting off a little more than he can chew?_

I cannot believe it. Three years have passed so very quickly… Three years in which my body has been pushed to limits that I previously thought to be unreachable. My strength has at least quadrupled since the boy warned the fool of the approaching threat. These androids won't stand a chance…

As the simpleton, his son, the Namek, and the resurrected monk speed off in the direction of the city that the son of Vegeta predicted the androids would show themselves in, I can feel the anticipation of a battle. Even though I know that they will be slaughtered with my new strength, I still look forward to the fight. I have not truly been in battle since Planet Namek… It will be a welcomed change…

The Namek expresses his doubt in his abilities to fight this menace, and the dolt consoles him, telling him that he has trained and prepared himself as much as he could in the allotted time. Bullshit…

The green bastard won't even have to worry about fighting anyway. All that will be needed for this battle will be my strength.

Perhaps I can use this fight to increase my control, though it will be nothing more than a slaughter. My control has not amplified very much do to the fact that any fighting my counterpart has done has not been with the intention to kill. If something drastic doesn't occur soon, it will take me over fifty years to reclaim my body, and I do not think I possess that kind of patience…

It has already been VERY trying to deal with that black haired harpy that he calls his mate for three years alone. All her bitching and yelling has tempted me to reach out and kill her. Unfortunately I don't have enough control to do so…

Oh, how I've longed to reach out, wrap my fingers around her scrawny little neck, and squeeze until crimson flowed freely over these past three years… One day that pleasure will be mine, though. I will make sure of it…

Finally, my counterpart and his companions reach their destination, landing on a rocky cliff that looms over the city. Much to the fool's surprise, the blue haired woman is waiting for him along with the scarred human and the tryclops. His surprise is quickly replaced with worry as he tries to get her to leave before the androids attack. He's an idiot…

Had he been a true Saiyajin, he would have encouraged her to stay. She is the mate of a potential enemy, and she has his offspring here. Therefore, that would be like ridding yourself of two of your enemy's assets at once. Any true Saiyajin would know that destroying your enemy's spawn is your best chance of killing off his bloodline completely, and slaughtering his mate would ensure it. Having them here will not be much of a burden…

It doesn't take long for the fat human to show up with sensu beans for the battle. The dolt actually asks the coward if he will participate in the oncoming fight, but he quickly declines on the offer.

As the cowardly Earthling speeds away in his plane, an explosion rocks through an island near the city, and Yajirobe's ship falls from the sky and into the sea. The simpleton swiftly makes his decision as two shapes float down into the city. He sends his son after Yajirobe and tells the others to comb the city for the androids as he launches into the air.

He lands on a tall building, surveying the area for any oddities. These androids apparently have no ki that can be sensed. Perhaps this will make the battle a little more interesting… 

And things DO get far more interesting several moments later when the idiot senses one of his friend's ki drop sharply. I cannot suppress the savage glee that rises in me. It has been SO long since I've had a real fight…

What the simpleton stumbles upon resembles more a slaughter than an actual fight. One of the androids has plowed his hand straight through the scarred human's stomach, rivers of crimson leaking from the wound and staining the concrete below. What a beautiful scene… I can still smell the sharp scent of fear radiating from the dying human. Such a wonderful fragrance when mixed with the overwhelming aroma of his blood…

The android gives him a glance that plainly states that he could care less whether the moron was there or not. He drops the human as if he were a piece of trash onto the ruby-stained ground.

The Namek and the other two humans have shown up now, and they stare at their slowly dying friend in complete horror. Whether it is the gore of the scene or the fact that it is their friend from which it all came from that disturbs them more, I do not know. Nor do I care.

My counterpart orders the bald one to take the dying human back to the cliff face to get him a sensu before death claims him. With that done, the fool lunges forward and punches the machine with all the strength of his rage and pain. The android's head snaps to the side and his hat falls from his head.

For some reason, my body is heavy with fatigue. The dolt hasn't even begun to fight, and my body is already starting to show signs of tiring. What is going on? 

Son Goku demands that the fight occur with no innocent bystanders around. The androids process this for a second and begin to destroy everything around them, ridding the area of innocent bystanders.

Pure, unadulterated horror rises in the baka's psyche as he realizes that there ARE no more innocents to be killed accidentally in the battle to come. More anger quickly rises up to match the repulsed feeling, and he offers to take the androids to a place where nothing will be destroyed by the violence that will ensue once the battle begins.

He leads them off in the direction of a chain of islands. He has no real intention of choosing any one of them. The fool is simply stalling for time. He knows something isn't quite right as well. My body is slowly starting to tire from simply flying. There is something most definitely wrong here…

The androids are becoming very annoyed with the moron, and one of them chooses out an island himself. He is tired of waiting for the dolt to choose.

As the idiot touches down on the small piece of land, I know more than ever that something is not right. My body is sweating from the simple effort of flying out to these islands. This is extremely unusual…

I push the thoughts aside as my counterpart begins the battle. As soon as he ascends to Super Saiyajin, a dull sort of ache begins to throb in my chest. What in the hell IS going on?!

I have no room to ponder the subject more as the obese android attacks. The machine's punches and kicks are easily avoided and counterattacks begin, but they are not hurting the android. 

The ache in my chest augments as the simpleton fires a Kamehameha at the foul machine. It begins to turn into stabbing pains every time he draws a breath. It feels like liquid fire is slowly being forced through my veins.

_Shit!! What the FUCK is going on?!_

The moron is starting to loose ground as the pain increases. The vile machine's punches and kicks amount to nothing compared to the pain my body is being forced to endure.

The android sends the idiot flying, and he drops out of the Super Saiyajin form.

_DAMN IT!!!!_

The bastard jumps onto the baka's chest, which doesn't help the pain.

_Ah, FUCK!!!! I'll kill you for that!!!!_

A white hand firmly fixes itself to my neck, and I can feel the ki being drawn out of me. My vision is becoming hazy…

As I sink into the blackness, I feel the enormous weight being quickly lifted from my chest. I catch a flash of Vegeta, and then I succumb to unconsciousness.


	10. Kakarott's Determination

Title: Sad, But True

Rating: R

Summary: _The heart virus has taken its hold, and Kakarott is determined to survive it. Will he be ready for all that he will face after he recovers, though?_

The heart virus. It was the damnable heart virus. I should have known… I should have realized… Then again, it struck far later than the boy said that it would. I assumed that my body had rid my system of the infection by itself. That's what I get for assuming…

Another spasm wracks my body as a fresh wave of pain resonates from my chest to every nerve ending in my being. Agony is the only thing I feel as the fool writhes and screams in pain.

His hellcat of a mate has been tending to him nonstop since the scarred coward brought him back to his home. It is odd. She is normally screeching at the simpleton every time he turns around, but she obviously does care about him. She will have to be one of my first kills…

For now, she has her uses. She is administering the aid that my body needs to survive this ordeal. The medicine she is giving my counterpart is slowly, very slowly, beginning to lessen the painful throbbing radiating from my chest.

My sense of time passing has completely left me. I have no idea how long I have been weathering through this torture. It feels like it has been weeks, but it could only have been hours. I do not know. All it has been is constant pain when the dolt is awake and frequent nightmares when he finds sleep.

I can feel the distant sensation of being picked up and moved, but the moron is being drawn into the realm of dreams. I have no choice but to follow…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I am taken to his dreams as they happen. It is not something that is voluntary. If it were, I would completely avoid any kind of dream that this baka may have, but that is not my choice right now…

I watch as the vision unfolds. He is in some sort of cabin, resting and recovering, and two androids burst through the door to kill him. The fool becomes aware and stands to face this threat, but his son and the monk show up out of nowhere and try to take on the deadly pair by themselves.

Well, THIS is going to be amusing… Not a chance… 

The two are swiftly taken out and replaced by his mate.

Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me… Heheheh… 

She is dispatched even quicker than his spawn and his friend.

Not much different than reality… 

He tries to take a punch at one of them, but his hand merely passed through the android's body.

Interesting… 

It is then that the son of Vegeta appears in the doorway. He attacks and has his own sword turned on him.

Well, at least it's more entertaining than that damnable human TV device… 

The two then walk past the idiot and the dark haired one raises his hand to slaughter an exact duplicate of the simpleton.

What the hell? 

The vision ends with the machine plunging his hand into my counterpart's chest.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

My eyes open for the first time in days, and the fool sits up and stretches. The virus has been purged from my system. I can feel the renewed strength flowing through my being. It is time to test that out…

The simpleton exits the room he is in out the window and takes up the Kamehameha stance. He fires several of them off into the distance before his harpy of a mate notices and comes rushing out of the old pervert's house to greet him.

After a sickeningly sweet reunion, the idiot decides to use a last resort against the new threat that he knows will destroy them all if it is not used. The hyperbolic time chamber… A place of unending whiteness that manipulates the very laws of time itself. A place where only the strong survive…

The dolt suits up and informs his mate of his plan. He knows that she would normally forbid that Gohan be away from his studies for a year, but she surprisingly goes along with my counterpart's plan with no objection.

Amazing… 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

This waiting is really starting to wear on my nerves. The prince and his son from the future have been in the chamber for almost a day, but I have never been very big on patience. At the moment, neither is the fool. He can feel his Namekian friend loosing the battle he has launched himself into. He longs to leave and try to help the green bastard, but he knows he must stay here.

The ki of the creation Cell is much larger than the Namek's. Son Goku knows that he has no chance, but he hopes desperately that his friend will retreat from the fight even though he knows not to expect that from the Namek.

The idiot's fears are finally realized as his friend's ki drops sharply to nothing. The boy looses it and tries to leave, but the dolt restrains him from doing so, telling him that trying to help his mentor would end up in his own death. This doesn't work for long, however, and the fool must resort to physically striking the boy to keep him here.

My counterpart stares off into the distance, attempting to sort out the rage boiling in him. This could be the key to my freedom. His anger has only gotten worse over the years since he first made the transition to Super Saiyajin. I won't have to wait much longer if this keeps up…

But I swear if those two don't get the hell out of that damn chamber, I'll have the fool go in there and drag them both out by their hair…

With him in this state, I probably could… 


	11. Crashing Around You

Title: Sad, But True

Rating: R

A/N: Okay, this is the first songfic chapter in this fic, and it's the song "Crashing Around You" by Machinehead. I DON'T OWN IT!! This chapter is dedicated to Chibi Mirai Gogeta cause she really seems to like the evilness, and there's plenty of it in this chapter. Enjoy!

Summary:_ Kakarott is elated at the prospect of a year's training in a day, but he is becoming rather agitated with the way Son Goku is spending his time. Can Kakarott keep a lid on it, or will he blow his chances?_

_I am your nightmares, true scares_

_That dream when you can't stop from falling_

_Can't fight, can't run_

_Can stop the person you've become_

The hyperbolic time chamber. Blank, featureless oblivion. The most beautiful creation that the dolt has come across yet. This place will truly test the limits of my body's abilities. Such a wonderful place…

This training has been unlike any other preparation that the fool has ever been through. It is brutal, harsh, and leaves no room for mistakes. It seems, however, that it only increases the simpleton's desire to reach the next level that he and I both know is there.

Unfortunately, he is bent on teaching his hybrid spawn to attain Super Saiyajin status, and this will hinder the progression of his training. Considering the fact that the boy has no aspiration to participate in the oncoming battle and no bloodlust to speak of, it will be quite an impossible task. It is bad enough to have two other Super Saiyajin around when it is a supposedly legendary level, and now he wants to teach another to attain the transformation. What a moron…

In any case, my counterpart DOES find time to train despite his situation. My body is progressing in spite of the baka's insistent attention to his son, and I know that I will be far stronger than Vegeta when Son Goku exits this chamber. That is a given fact.

_I am your heartbreaks, mistakes_

_That place inside you hate_

_I am that shadow following every move, reminding you_

_That it's never good enough even though you'll try and try_

_I'm gonna call your bluff_

My doubts about the dolt's offspring are severely tested within two weeks of the Super Saiyajin training. He is managing to make brief transitions to the form, and they are getting more intense every time he attempts it. If this keeps up for much longer, the boy will be making the full transformation in less than a month.

The hybrid's strength is impressive. He has the potential to exceed me in power. That cannot be allowed. Once I retake my body, I will have to make him one of my first victims. He must die as soon as possible. 

I momentarily permit my thoughts to wander as the idiot and his son stop their training to eat. I wonder what the boy will think when the same face that he has watched before he drifted off to sleep takes on the look of the hunter. Will he have the strength to fight the same body that lulled him to sleep when he was an infant, or will he have the courage to fight his dear father to the death? It will be interesting to find out…

I can't wait to see the looks of surprise on all the fool's friend's faces when I reclaim what is mine. Seeing their savior tearing apart the very planet he fought so hard to protect might be a little more than they can process. However, I know that out of all of them, the arrogant prince would have no objections to a battle to the death with my counterpart. 

_Because I am the thing bringing the feelings when_

_Your world comes crashing around you_

_Smashes down around you_

_When will you see that you cannot hide from me?_

That will be the day of my greatest glory. Once my body is truly mine again, this world will suffer more than it ever has before. All will be mine to hunt down and kill at my leisure. I will weave a blanket of pain and anguish and cover this planet in it. The humans will not be able to resist me, and Son Goku's friends will fall one by one at my hands.

What a wonderful time it will be. After I have my fun with this planet, I will move to overtake the entire universe. All races will bow at my feet or suffer the most horrendous deaths that my imagination can come up with. This universe was destined to be mine. Ruled by a supposed third-class Saiyajin. What sweet irony…

I will have to travel to New Namek to gather dragonballs for my purposes, however, since there are no more Earth dragonballs because of that accursed Namekian fusion. But it is only a slight inconvenience. Something that will not slow me down.

My thoughts come to a halt as the simpleton and the boy return to their training. Although the fool is taking it easy on the boy because he's his son, the sparring is rather more intense than it was before. Perhaps my counterpart will finally grasp the concept that he must make the training more severe to successfully teach the boy to reach Super Saiyajin.

_When you feel darkness, hopeless_

_Can't cope with all the stress_

_I'll make you hate life, bring strife_

_Remember failure's hardened stare_

_And it's never gonna change, never gonna change_

_Always they'll be judging you, compared to who and who_

After several rounds of kicks and punches, the hybrid becomes impatient with his father. His spawn knows that if the moron doesn't give it all he's got, he will never attain the coveted level of Super Saiyajin, and he expresses this to his father.

I can feel the fear of accidentally harming the boy rise up in the dolt's psyche, but it is accompanied by resolution as well. He knows the child is right. This is one of the reasons he entered the chamber in the first place, and if it is not accomplished, all of the time he's spent training the boy will be wasted. Thrown away for nothing…

Son Goku comes to his decision, powering up to Super Saiyajin and flying high into the air. He forms a Kamehameha that could destroy entire planets and fires it at his son, all the time hating it and praying that it won't kill him. For several fleeting moments, my counterpart does think that it will kill the hybrid, but seconds later, a golden glow suffused the boy in its radiant light, transforming him. Apparently the child has more Saiyajin in him than I gave him credit for.

About a minute into the transition, the boy falls to his knees. The form has taken its toll on his young body, and he is exhausted from the efforts. The dolt sympathizes with his son and carries him back to the homier portion of the chamber so that he can properly rest.

_You trust in me, but I only live to see_

_Your world come crashing around you_

_Smash down around you_

_When will you see that you cannot hide from me?_

The fact that the boy is now sleeping peacefully on the lavender bed gives the dolt some sort of comfort, and he steps back out into the white oblivion. Now is one of the few times that he can train himself for the oncoming fight. This time is vital, and he knows to use it well.

The simpleton immerses himself in punches, kicks, and ki blasts thrown at invisible opponents. The augmented gravity of this featureless plain is not doing much to slow my body down, but the temperature is beginning to drop sharply, signaling that the whiteness will be covered in ice very soon. It is those kinds of conditions that make the training challenging. That is one of the major factors increasing my strength.

More irony… My counterpart is unknowingly making the most deadly foe he will ever face stronger. He is sealing all of his loved one's fates by doing this. This world will come crashing down because of the fact that this moron wanted to save it all.

_When I come for you_

_When I see through you_

_When I eat through you_

_When I destroy you_

Once I overtake him, I will find a way to purge him from my mind. This is MY body, and the fool has no claim on it. He may have inhabited it almost all of my life so far, but I was the one born into it. It will be mine to do as I please.

Of course, I'll probably kill the idiot's mate before I cleanse myself of him. I'd rather like to hear his screams of anguish as I extinguish her flame of life, to feel the suffering punishment before I rid myself of him. The same way I have suffered as he used my body for things I would have never intended.

It's amazing how ignorant of me the simpleton is. He has absolutely no idea that another being is watching every move he makes and feeling every emotion that comes from him. Planning to destroy him and everything he holds dear…

As he continues to train, the arctic temperatures are starting to take hold. Ice is forming mounds, which will soon rise into mountains. More targets for the baka's training uses. 

_You'll think you're betrayed, astray_

_I'll leave you ripped and torn so bad you can't trust, can love_

_Can't understand why life's so fucked_

_I'm deep inside your mind in constant remind_

The snow is falling in sheets around Son Goku, making movement more difficult and the gravity harder to handle. He powers up to Super Saiyajin, and it becomes much easier to move. He knows that he will have to. The temperatures drop so low in this hellhole that it could freeze even a Saiyajin to death, and he obviously needs to remain alive to train.

The more he trains, the more ki I feel rushing through my veins. The dolt is evidently doing something right. My power is increasing at an awesome rate. After this, no one, not even Vegeta or his son, will be able to hold a candle to my power. This will mean their downfall. Crushed by the very body that has fought so very hard to protect them.

I cannot wait to see their expressions when sweet, loveable Son Goku becomes Kakarott once more. This world will tremble at the very sound of my name before I'm done with it.

_If you leave your thoughts to me, believe I'll make sure that I see_

_Your world come crashing around you_

_Smash down around you_

_When will you see why you cannot hide from me?_

This universe won't know what hit it. Challenges from so-called 'heroes' will come from all directions, and they will all be slaughtered for their incompetence. This universe will become mine with ease. The fool is ensuring that.

I wonder if he knew I was here, would he train? He has to protect this planet from the threats that come to it, but would he do it if he knew that one day that same strength that saved the planet would be the one to bring it to its knees? Not an easy answer, and not something I am going to dwell on. All that matters is that he trains so that I will have sufficient strength when my body becomes mine again.

I will turn this blue planet into a crimson one…

_I'll make your world come crashing around you_

_Smash down around you_

_I'll let you see why you cannot hide from me_

Because I am you… 


	12. Let The Games Begin

Title: Sad, But True 

Rating: R

A/N: Okay, this is a little something I've been meaning to address for a while now. (I just haven't gotten my lazy butt around to it… ^_^) Some people have noticed that a great deal of characters have been insulted in this fic in one way or another. I know this is gonna sound kinda evil, but the insults are purely intentional. This is from Kakarott's point of view, and let's face it, he doesn't discriminate, he hates everybody. That's the way I interpret him, and I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, so it's not gonna change. *sighs* Alright, I'm done ranting now… Thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far. I love hearing what ya have to say.

Summary:_ The Cell Games are fast approaching, and Kakarott is disgusted with the way Son Goku is taking things. Will Kakarott have the patience to wait with the annoyances of Goku's everyday life tormenting him?_

This is degrading… The idiot is simply sitting around and doing absolutely nothing when he should be preparing for the Cell Games. The stupidity of this fool is blinding… The little chat that the simpleton had with that talking furball of a cat revealed that Cell could most definitely be a threat to him, but he insists on staying on his ass in these vital days that could be used for training.

Sometimes I wonder how in the hell that this moron could have split from my personality and taken over my body. His naiveté shows that his thinking capacity is not impressive in the least, but his will is very strong. That is the only thing that is keeping me from taking back what is rightfully mine.

It really is becoming annoying to have to sit back and choke down all the affection that has been flying about between my counterpart and the hellcat. They've been getting intimate lately, and that's almost more than I can stand. That woman doesn't deserve to touch my body… 

All Son Goku has been doing for the past several days is fish, spend time with his friends, and screw his mate. If this doesn't stop soon, I am going to end up revealing myself to the idiot by trying to take back my body, and I know that I am not capable of successfully breaking the simpleton's will. If I try now, all that will happen will be that the fool will know that I am here. Then he'll find a way to get rid of me, and I cannot allow that to happen. His ignorance is my best weapon right now, and I will use it to the fullest…

Fortunately, the Cell Games are only a few days away. I know that I have enough patience for this wait. I have waited far longer than this for a battle, and this wait will be nothing compared to those that I have weathered before. I can last…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So this is it. This is the day. The moron's greatest challenge is to be faced today. Vegeta is nowhere in sight as the simpleton and his friends streak in the direction of the tournament, but I know the stubborn prince will show up. He won't turn down the chance of battle.

The anticipation is very strong as Cell's ring becomes visible in the distance. This fight will truly test the capabilities of my body. No other battle has been quite as vital to win as this one.

As the baka and his friends reach the ring, I see that Vegeta is already there, a scowl on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest. It is a subtle scent, but I can smell the aroma of his strictly controlled excitement. He is looking forward to the oncoming battle just as much as I. He simply refuses to show it, though.

A quick look around the area produces the newly repaired android, a human reporter, cameraman, and an odd-looking one with a ridiculous haircut. Sometimes I wonder about the sanity of this species… Not only are they idiots, but they come up with the most inane ways of 'styling' their hair. More like mutilating it…

The android approaches the moron and his friends, thanking the bald monk for his assistance in his repairs. The dimwit offers the machine his hand in a gesture of greeting, but the android refuses the handshake. It unnerves the idiot to no end.

The fool volunteers to go first. Vegeta appears to have no objection to it, and it is only fitting that my body should be tested first in the cataclysmic battle to come. However, the human with the ludicrous hair seems to think that he should fight with the lab freak first. The weakling tries to prove his 'strength' by pulling a rock from the earth and smashing it.

Stupid human… Let Cell kill the tiresome creature… 

The dolt tries to warn the human of his foolish decision, but the weakling pays him no heed. In the end, Son Goku allows it to continue due to the fact that the human can be revived when the dragonballs are next used.

Just as the human is about to initiate his 'fight' and get his sorry ass killed, a plane in a disgusting color of pink flies in. Two humans that look as if they just stepped out of the freak circus jump from the plane accompanied by a red haired woman.

_Will this display of idiocy EVER end?!_

The human in the white suit takes the place of the stupid weakling. He seems to think he has a chance… This slaughter will be pathetic…

He launches himself into the air in hopes of performing some sort of absurd technique, but a flicker of Cell's ki sends the human flying out of the ring to dig a hole in the ground.

It's a shame he didn't kill the human… Then again, he's going to need all the ki he can get when I step into the ring…

The fool eyes Cell with a vengeance. He's not at all pleased with the android, but I can feel the relief at the fact that the genetic creation did not kill the weak human.

Cell returns the glare as the other of the human pair enters the ring. He is just as anxious to get the real tournament started as myself.

The overweight human charges Cell, but with another flicker of his ki, the human is stopped in his tracks and unceremoniously thrown out of the ring, screaming his defeat as he hits the ground.

Humans are so damn weak… 

The human with the afro must have finally seen enough because he steps into the ring and removes his cape and belt.

Maybe the freak will kill him and rid this planet of his stupidity.

The weakling reaches into his shirt, pulls out a capsule, and activates it, producing a small duffel bag. He removes fifteen tiles from the bag and stacks them high. It seems he is not done with his little show.

If this doesn't end soon, I am going to loose my fucking sanity! 

The human breaks fourteen of the tiles, and the human reporter is overexcited by the sight of it. The weakling raises his arms high and shouts his 'victory' to the camera.

His ignorance is painful… 

The human launches himself at Cell and lands a kick to the freak's face that does absolutely nothing. His stupidity is so great that he does not realize this until Cell backhands him into the side of a cliff.

The android is ready to start the true battle, and the simpleton's anxiousness is high as he steps into the ring.

Let the bloodshed commence… 


End file.
